I Could Never Forget You
by tamahome no miko
Summary: Tasuki has been acting unusual all day. Could it have something to do with an event in his past? Miaka is determined to find out what is bothering him. In this fiction you see a different side of Tasuki, a side that you almost never see. Pelease read and


Tasuki sat down on his bed. He had tried to act normally- like today didn't mean anything to him- but the other seshi had noticed how strange (actually, they noticed how quiet it had been without his constant yelling) he had been acting. He heard a knock on the door.  
"Who's there?"  
"Its Miaka"  
"Come on in"  
"Thanks"  
Miaka walked into the room. She didn't know why Tasuki, who was usually so lively and excited, was acting so depressed. After she had thought about it for a while, she decided that it had to have something to do with his past at Mt. Rekika. They were very close to his home, and she sensed that he missed it. She sat down on the bed next to him.  
"Tasuki, I- I don't know what's bothering you, but if you want to talk or something, I'm here."  
She was so nice. Her smile lit a small candle at the bottom of his aching heart. She really reminded him of K-NO. He had to get his mind off of her! He knew that his only job now was to protect the priestess.  
"Thanks Miaka, maybe later."  
"Ok. Everyone's waiting for you at dinner Tasuki, you need to eat something."  
"Alright then. I'll be there in a minute."  
She skipped out of the room, happy that she had been able to persuade him to come to dinner. She hoped Nuriko's idea would work. She ran into the large dining room where everyone was waiting for her. Hotohori was the first to speak.  
"Miaka, did you find out what's troubling him?"  
"Nope, not really, but I think I got him to come to dinner." Miaka sat down, looking longingly at the kitchen, waiting for the food to be brought out.  
"Sire, do you think that he might be worried about his gang of bandits ya know?" Chichiri inquired.  
"Possibly, but why would it effect him today specifically?"  
The door suddenly opened, and Tasuki slowly walked in. His hair looked messier than usual, and he had dark circles around his eyes. He looked awful. They ate in silence, except for Miaka, who was gobbling down her meal in record time.  
"Hey Tasuki," Nuriko spoke, putting his plan into action, "Chiriko found a short-cut through the mountains, and we were wondering if you might want to stop and visit your friends!"   
Tasuki almost spit out his food.  
"I- I- I- scuse me"  
He got up and ran into the next room. It was a small sitting room with two couches and a couple comfy armchairs. He collapsed in to the first chair.   
"Dammit, I can't take this" he said to himself.  
Before he knew it, the others had joined him in the room. They were all too worried to let him be now.   
"Tasuki, you have to tell us what's bothering you" Miaka pleaded, "I can't stand to see you like this!" He saw tears forming in her eyes, and realized that she knew how much pain he was in.   
"Ok, fine then. If you have to know, but I gotta start from the beginning. From when we met."  
"From when you met wh--" Miaka cut herself off, not wanting to pressure him.  
"Kaiya."  
The other warriors hid their curiosity- they had never heard the name before. Tasuki shifted his weight in the chair. He thought back to the beginning, to when it was just he and Kouji.   
"Me and Kouji have been best buddies sense before I can remember. Our parents had grown up together. We all lived in a tiny village on the side of the mountain. When our village was invaded, our fathers fought to their deaths defending it. Our mothers hid us in this little compartment, and then tried to run off, but it was too late.   
Kouji and me had to sit there and listen to our mothers die. We didn't come out of that compartment for two days. We were two scared. On the third day the boss came with his bandits and took all the stuff that was left in the town. They found us, too, but instead of killing us the boss took us in and taught us how fight and steal- how to be bandits.  
In a few months we were going on raids with the others- that's when Kaiya showed up. Her parents were in debt to a whole lot a people, including the boss. They gave him Kaiya to pay their debts. The boss was a good guy- he tried to take her back to her parents, but when he got back to her home, they were dead. Murdered by someone they had owed money to. The Boss really liked Kaiya, and raised her like a daughter.   
We were all the same age- me, Kouji, and Kaiya. We got to be really close friends. Our lives were pretty good- the boss spoiled us. We were always stealing food from the kitchen- the cooks knew we were there, but made us think that we were really slick. Kaiya had been there about two years when I turned thirteen.   
Of course I went through physical changes, my voice changed, my shoulders broadened, but the way that I thought changed too. I'm not sayin I got more mature or anything- I just saw things in a different way. The way I felt about Kaiya changed too. I hadn't realized it at the time, but I had been falling in love with her. I can't forget the night I told her. The other fellas were out on a raid, but I decided to stay back. Kaiya was in the kitchen, fixin dinner...  
  
'Yo Kaiya!!! Wats fer dinner?'  
'Leftovers again, Genrou. If those boys don't bring back some meat, I'm going to... Hey! Shouldn't you be on the raid too?'  
'Yeah, I guess, I just wanted to talk to you... Do you want some help or something?'  
'Sure, can you wash those potatoes?'  
'Yeah'  
Things were quiet for a few minutes, until I couldn't hold it in any longer. If I was going to tell her how I felt, I had to do it then.  
'Kaiya- listen... Over the past two years you've become one of my best friends. You, me, and Kouji- were inseparable, but my feelings have started to change. I just noticed it Kaiya- for two years- I've been falling in love with you'  
I waited for her to say something, but she didn't. I felt like a complete idiot. I had just spilled my guts, and it turns out that she doesn't feel the same way? As I turned around to leave, I felt her hand on my shoulder.   
'Genrou- - wait... there's something I've been wanting to tell you...'  
I'll tell ya what I was not expecting what came next. She put her arms around me, and kissed me. I had never been kissed like that before- -ever. We didn't have to say anything else. We both knew how we felt about each other. I pulled her close, and then the door burst open.  
'BEEF- - -ITS WHATS FOR DINNER!!!' I turned around to see Kouji with his mouth wide open. He had seen us.  
'I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU GUYS WOULD FALL FOR EACH OTHER!!! HAH!   
KNOCK KNOCK  
WHOS THERE  
KOUJI!  
KOUJI WHO?  
KOUJI- THE GUY THAT KNOWS EVERYTHING!  
OH! KOUJI! COME RIGHT IN- AND BRING THAT BEEF TOO!!!  
THANKS!'  
'Did you say beef?'  
'Yah Kaiya! Pure cow carcass!!'  
'Great! Lets get to work!'  
  
Kouji was the only one that knew. The boss was really overprotective, so we had to be secretive about it. There were a few close calls, like when we were out in the courtyard that once..." he laughed, "We were almost caught..."  
"Kaiya told me to meet her under the big tree- she said she had something to show me"  
'PSSST-Genrou! Over here!'  
'HEY KAIYA!!!'  
'Shut up Baka! They'll catch us!'  
'You think I care?' I kissed her, 'So what was it you wanted to show me?'  
'Just a drawing'   
This didn't surprise me. Kaiya had been drawing ever sense she came to Mt. Rekika. She doodled on everything. The boss made sure that he stole a set of pencils for her wherever we went. When I finally got around to looking at her work, I saw that it was pretty good!  
'Well lemme see it already!'  
She held the paper out into the light.  
'Its,' I couldn't really think of anything to say, 'Its perfect Kaiya.'  
On the paper was a picture of a couple. It was me and Kaiya. We were standing in front of a small house that had flowers everywhere. Kaiya loved flowers.  
'I know what you're thinking Genrou- it's too mushy for you, but I had this dream the other night. We were living together in a cute little house with flowers planted everywhere...' her voice trailed off, 'I know it was just a dream and could never happen and-' I stopped her.  
'What do you mean it could never happen?'  
'Well Papa's so overprotective, and you could never leave Mt. Rekika and Kouji and everybody...'  
'I don't care. I'd give it all up to live my life with you. Please Kaiya, Will you be my wife?'  
'Genrou- you're crazy! I- I don't know I-'  
'Just say yes'  
'Yes. I love you Genrou'  
'You can't imagine how much I love you Kaiya'  
I didn't want the night to end. It was so perfect. I'm not a big fan of mushy moments or romance or anything, but I loved her so much. We would have stayed there until morning, but her moron brother came out!  
'KAIYA? Where are you? You're supposed to be in bed!' It was Oaranu, the boss's son.   
'Shit! If he sees us out here together were dead meat!' I whispered, trying to get away. I couldn't get away fast enough though, cause Oaranu saw me.  
' Genrou! What are you doing out here?' I could tell he was suspicious.  
'Uhh...' I went blank, but then saw my answer up in the tree, ' Kaiya's cat was stuck up in the tree, and I was helping her get it down!'  
'Yeah Oaranu! You know I can't get to sleep without Kitty!'  
'Ok, well, get him down already Genrou.' The problem with this was that Kitty the cat had hated me ever sense Kaiya had found him. I just know he had it in for my ass. I bet I still have scars from that bastard cat!   
But anyways, we barely got through that incident alive! Over the next month, we had a lot of time to be alone cause the boss and some of his top men were in the city. Kaiya and I talked to Kouji about it, and we decided to get married about a week before the boss was due back. Kaiya was so excited. I had a lot of work to do, though.  
I had to figure out when we could sneak out, and where we would go. I knew one thing that I did have to do though. I had to get Kaiya a real dress. I don't know why, I just had too. She never wore anything fancy. The boss didn't like letting her have nice clothes cause he knew how attractive she was, and didn't want all his men staring at his daughter all day. I went out one day, to a little village on the side of the mountain.   
I wandered around the stores for a while. I had no clue what I was going to get her, so I sat down to think. I found myself thinking about settling down and starting a family. This wasn't me! I was wild, unpredictable Genrou! I was the one always making trouble, but now I was sneaking off to buy a dress! I thought about it some more, and figured it out. I was in love. It made me more mature, more responsible. I walked into another store.   
'May I help you sir?' the clerk asked me  
'Well,' I found myself taking a piece of paper out of my pocket. It was the drawing that Kaiya had given to me, 'Do you have anything like this?'   
'Hmmm, I don't think so. Wait, we might in the back. Follow me, please.'  
I followed her into the back room, praying that she would have something and that I wouldn't have to go to any more stores.  
'We don't carry things like this anymore, sir. My mother used to love making complex dresses, but she doesn't work anymore.'  
Before I could catch myself, I spoke, 'I would pay anything to have this dress. I'm getting married and it's a really big deal for me.' I told her.  
'Well, ok. Come back tomorrow.'  
'Thank you very much'  
I had surprised myself! I was actually going to walk all the way back here to pick up a stupid dress! I guess I really was in love. I didn't look at the dress when I picked it up. I didn't want to mess it up, which I had a tendency to do. The next few days were crazy. I found myself getting nervous, which I never do! Kaiya and I walked through the courtyard, holding hands. The others saw us. I knew that one of them would probably report us, but I didn't care.  
I think the guys were most surprised the night before we went into town for the ceremony. I was sort of helping with dinner, but not really. Kaiya was the only one that could cook. I just moved the bowls around, acting helpful, but she knew that I was just fooling around...  
'You're worthless Genrou, you know that!'  
'Yeah, so what's you're point'  
'So my point is that you aren't helping!'  
'Are you going to make me leave?' She knew that I was playing with her  
'I would, but then I'd miss you too much'  
She was just too sweet. I held her lightly in my arms, running my fingers through her long hair. She was so beautiful. I couldn't help myself. I kissed her softly, never wanting to let her go. In that same moment, someone pulled the curtain up. I didn't notice that we were being watched until I heard some hoots coming from the gang. It was one of the only moments in my life that I've been embarrassed. It didn't matter though; everyone had already heard the rumor.   
The next morning was when we had planed to leave. Kaiya was supposed to complain of a headache, then 'faint' into Kouji's arms. I would tell everyone to stay calm, and to wait for us while we took her into town to see the doctor. It went perfectly, and I ran into my room to get my 'nice' shirt and the dress I had bought for her.   
The three of us took our time getting to the cathedral. We talked about what we were going to after the wedding. We couldn't be happy on the mountain. The boss wouldn't stand for it.   
'You have to go' Kouji told us, 'You two have to be together.'  
'But Kouji...' Kaiya mumbled  
'No buts about it Kaiya. I know my Genrou can take good care of you'  
'Thanks man' I told him.  
After an hour or two we got to the cathedral. It was huge. Practically no one went there anymore but the people who lived near it. There was a nunnery and a monastery around it, but they all came together to pray in the cathedral." Tasuki said, as Chichiri removed his mask.  
"I know where you are referring to ya know," he said softly, "In my third year of training, Tai Itsukun sent me there to monitor the rebuilding of the shrine to Suzaku."  
"Yeah, it really was beautiful. When we walked in, I gave Kaiya the box with her dress in it. She opened it and started to cry, but I stopped her. A few nuns said something about purifying her, and then took her off. Kouji and I waited at the front of the church for what seemed like hours. I remember feeling really strange at a few points, especially when the priest came in. But when I saw Kaiya, all my fears went away.  
God she was beautiful. Her hair was close to her knees, one of the features I loved best about her, and there were flowers braided into it. I guess it was a big deal to the nuns, who hadn't seen a wedding in some time, so they made a big deal out of it. I really was floating on my own little cloud. Kaiya and I were finally joined as one. It was the happiest moment of my life."  
Tasuki looked up, and saw Chichiri crying. Miaka didn't know why. She had never seen the monk cry.   
"I remember, Tasuki. It was three years ago, today. Three years ago that I preformed the ceremony for your marriage." Chichiri put his face down into his hands.   
"It was you? So that was the-" Chichiri cut him off  
"Yes. That strange sensation. It must have been because we are warriors of Suzaku."  
Miaka was crying. She couldn't help it. Today was Tasuki's anniversary, but where was his wife? She had to know.  
"Tasuki, where is Kaiya?" she asked him softly.  
"Let me tell you what happened. We got back to the mountain late that evening. Everyone was asleep. Kouji told us that we should split up and go back to our own chambers, but Kaiya protested.  
'No. I am staying with Genrou until we leave the mountain, when it won't matter that we're together.'  
'Kaiya, you two are going to get in major trouble!' Kouji said.  
'We don't care,' I spoke up, 'She's right. Were staying together.'  
'Oh fine then. Just don't blame me when you get your ass kicked Genrou.' Kouji walked off. We stayed together all that week. The boss wasn't supposed to return until Monday. On Saturday night, we were talking in the barn. This was our favorite place to be alone. It was a storage barn filled with hay. It was that night that the unthinkable happened. Everything had been going so perfectly....  
'I don't want Papa to come back Genrou... I don't want to have to face him' Kaiya said softly, sitting down on the hay next to me.  
'Don't worry. I wouldn't let anything happen to you.'  
'I know you wouldn't, but it still worries me' she said.  
'Please don't worry. I want you to be happy'  
'Genrou- - -there's something I've been meaning to tell you.'  
'Ok, what?'  
'Do you remember a few of months ago, when..." she smiled  
'Yeah, of course' I grinned  
'Well,' she wrapped her arms around me, and whispered into my ear, "I think I'm pregnant, Genrou!'  
'No Way!' I picked her up and twirled her around, "that's wonderful Kaiya!'  
'You're going to be a great father, Genrou.' She kissed me, and I pulled her down onto the hay with me.  
  
'STOP IT RIGHT THERE!!!' it was the boss. I stood up, and pushed Kaiya behind me.   
'You're back early sir,' I said, with a sarcastic tone in my voice.  
'Don't get smart with me, Genrou. Just what the hell do you think you're doing to my daughter' he said, as Kaiya jumped out from behind me.  
'Papa don't!! I love him!' she screamed  
'Of course you do. Just because you're having his baby doesn't mean you have to lie to me!' he screamed as she jumped back.  
'So you heard,' I said, not breaking eye contact with him, 'I was hoping you would congratulate us.'  
'You bastard! I'm warning you! You stay away from my daughter!' he yelled  
I was fed up. I couldn't hold in my anger any longer. 'You can't keep me away from my wife!!!!' I yelled at him. The room fell silent.  
'What the hell do you mean your wife?'  
'What do you think I mean?' Kaiya came up and grabbed my hand.  
'It's true Papa.'  
'Why I should....' He murmured, ' GUARDS!!!'  
Before I could do anything, five other bandits were dragging me out of the room. I tried with all of my strength to break free, but I couldn't. All I heard were Kaiya's screams. The Boss was beating her. I called out for her, but she didn't answer. All I heard was the sound of the boss hitting her. The guards, who were really just some other bandits, threw me into the old basement, which was sort of like a dungeon. There were a few cells where we kept traitors or prisoners, but that was it. I cried and screamed the entire night. All I could hear were Kaiya's screams. They echoed throughout my body. I cried myself to sleep.  
I wasn't asleep for long. Kouji woke me up. He came in to bring me some food. I couldn't eat. I could barely talk...  
'Genrou! What happened?'  
'He caught us... the boss'  
'What? What were you doing?'  
'Is she hurt? What did they do with Kaiya?' I yelled  
'I don't know. All I know is that she was hurt pretty bad after last night.'  
I broke down. I couldn't stand it. 'He beat her! Kouji he beat her! She was pregnant with my child and he beat her!!!' I cried.   
'Genrou, its ok. She'll be ok.'  
The door opened, and in came Oaranu. I had never seen him that angry before. The same guards as last night followed him in.   
'Get out of here Kouji.' He said  
'No way. I'm not leaving Genrou.'  
'Guard, get him out of here' Oaranu said sternly, as Kouji was literally carried out of the room. I knew what would come next. They unlocked my cell and walked in.  
'Do what you have to do Oaranu' I said quietly.   
'Guards, help Genrou here to the wall.'  
The next thing I knew, I was chained to the wall. Oaranu yelled at me, beat me, whipped me, and worst of all, brought Kaiya in to see it. She was horrified. I yelled for her, told her that everything would be all right, but each time I said a word I was beaten harder. She herself was injured badly. She had two black eyes and bruises all over her face. I was barely conscious when I heard Oaranu's voice.  
'This is what happens when you fall in love with the wrong person Kaiya. Show your beloved Genrou your wounds' She looked at me, then lifter up the back of her shirt, reveling many deep cuts into her back. She too had been whipped, but by her father.   
'Now you will feel the pain that we are suffering Genrou. You will never see your wife again.' Oaranu said.  
'GENROU!!!!' I heard Kaiya yell, but I passed out. That was all that I remember. I didn't eat for days. Kouji was the only one allowed in. He told me that Kaiya had been sent away to work, and that the boss had made it clear that no one was to try to contact her. I cried for days, until the boss came in. I thought I was going to be beaten again, but I wasn't. He came in and sat down...  
'You should be very ashamed of yourself Genrou,' he said, " I have treated you like a son ever sense you came here. You knew that I had forbidden anyone from touching my daughter. You disobeyed me, and I am very disappointed in you. You are going to be the leader here someday. I knew that from the beginning. You are more skilled than Kouji and Oaranu. Kaiya would have been a distraction to you. She is safe, and that is all I will say. I expect you to be ready for a raid tomorrow. We have a lot of work to do.'  
I didn't say anything as he got up and left. I walked back to my room, and collapsed into my bed. Kouji tried to cheer me up, but it didn't work. I was depressed for months. I got over it, but I will never be able to get over her. Today is my third anniversary, but my wife is nowhere to be found. She is somewhere out there, probably married again, probably with children. I will always love Kaiya, and I could never forget her." Tasuki let himself cry.   
Everyone was stunned. Tasuki had a wife. Miaka was crying as well. She got up and walked over to Tasuki.  
"Lets find her Tasuki" she sobbed, "You have to find her!"  
"I agree," Hotohori said, "We should go to Mt. Rekika first thing tomorrow."  
"No, We should go now. Its not even dark outside yet." Miaka protested.  
"Actually, we could reach Mt. Rekika in less than one hour!" Chiriko exclaimed.   
"Then lets go!" Tamahome pulled Tasuki up from the chair. He was looking a little better. The group got onto their horses and rode off. Tasuki led the way, anxious to see his friends again. As they approached the building, they heard yells coming inside. Everyone had seen that Tasuki was back. Kouji was the first one out, and he ran to his friend. They did their little Tasuki Kouji dance, but Kouji could sense that something was wrong. When they were all inside, he questioned him about it.  
"You're thinking about her, aren't you Genrou."  
"Yeah. I can't get her off my mind."  
"Speaking of which, Oaranu came back to see his father. He ever knew he died."  
"I need to talk to him. We both have things we need to say to each other."  
"He's in his old chamber. Be careful Genrou."  
"Alright man, see ya later"  
Tasuki walked thee familiar route to Oaranu's chamber. He knocked on the door, which was opened by a very different looking Oaranu.  
"I thought you would be coming here," he said, "Come in"  
Tasuki walked into the room. He stood there until Oaranu spoke.  
"What do you want Genrou?" he asked him  
"I want to know where Kaiya is," he said  
"I would never tell you that"  
"And why the hell not"  
"You could never support my sister. She needs someone responsible, unlike you. She needs someone who will work hard for her. You could never be anything close to what she needs." Oaranu said  
"You're such an ass hole. I am Tasuki of the Suzaku seven. If I have been charged with a task as important as protecting the priestess of Suzaku, the savior of this empire, do you think that I am not responsible enough to protect my own wife?" he yelled, tears running down his cheeks  
"You are such a fool. You don't think I can work hard enough? I fight off the celestial warriors of Seiyuu who threaten our empire, and you say I don't work hard enough? I can't be what she needs? If I can't be what she needs then who can, dammit?"  
Oaranu was shocked at his outburst. Was Genrou really a member of the Suzaku seven? Could he really have matured that much? He went to a drawer, and pulled out a sheet of paper.   
"She is in Matawan village. Here is a map. She was last working for the Wanashi family."  
"Thank you Oaranu"  
As Tasuki left the room, he made sure that Oaranu got a glimpse of his back, which had scars from when he had beaten him. Tasuki could barely sleep. He didn't know what would happen the next day. He reminded himself that ht might not find her, and to not be disappointed if he didn't. He was really nervous when he woke up. Kouji said he wanted to come with them, so they all set off together. Tasuki went way too fast for everyone, he was way too anxious.   
They arrived at the village about noon. After looking around for a while, they found the Wanashi family home. Tasuki knocked on the door, and an elderly woman came to the door. Miaka jumped up and introduced herself.   
"Hi! I'm Miaka Yuuki and I'm the priestess of Suzaku. These are my friends Hotohori, Tamahome, Mitsukake, Chichiri, Chiriko, Nuriko, Tasuki, and his friend Kouji!"   
The woman invited them in, and told them about the town. After a few minutes, Tasuki interrupted.  
"By any chance do you have a young woman working for you? Her name is Kaiya and she is really pretty and nice and..." his voice trailed off.  
"Yes! She doesn't work for us anymore, though. We gave her a piece of land down at the bottom of our property. Such a sweet girl, she is!" the woman said.  
"Thank you. Would you mind if we visited her?" he asked  
"No, not at all. She never has visitors!"  
Tasuki ran to his horse and jumped on. The others followed close behind. His heart was pounding harder than ever. The horse went into a gallop. Finally, he saw her. She was working in the field. He recognized her long, beautiful hair that was loose around her knees. His horse sneezed and she turned around. Her mouth fell open, and she ran towards him.   
"Genrou!"  
He dismounted and ran to her. He held her as tight as he possibly could, just to make sure that she couldn't get away from him.   
"I missed you so much, Genrou! I thought you had forgotten me!"  
"Kaiya, I could never forget you. No matter what, I could never ever forget you."  
He kissed her gently as a warm breeze flew through his hair. As he held her in his arms again, he heard a noise coming from the house. She smiled at him. A small red- headed figure burst out of the house and came running towards her.   
"Mama! Mama!" the small child yelled, "Who's here? Are they here to see us Mama?  
Tasuki didn't move. He looked at his wife, who grinned.  
"I know. I didn't believe it either. After the way Papa beat me... but... Mitsuru is your son Genrou."  
Tasuki kneeled down and looked at the boy. The resemblance between him and his son was unreal.  
"Are you my papa?" the young boy asked  
Tasuki nodded, and the child flew into his arms. "Mama always said you would come find us! She's always right!"  
He looked up at Kaiya. Tears filled her eyes. She dropped to her knees and embraced him and the child. Tasuki could not have been happier. His son spoke to him, "Papa, Mama was sad yesterday. She was crying. It made me sad, too. She said that she was crying because she missed you, Papa. I made her feel better, though. I told her that Papa would never ever forget about us, and you didn't! I'm so happy that you're here! I love you, Papa!  
Tasuki got up of the ground and picked his son up. "Of course not. I could never forget," he said, as Kaiya put her arms around him. "I love you, and I could never forget you."  
  
  
THE END  



End file.
